May Zoroark have Mercy, how it started
by ZDragonswrath
Summary: A boy that was mixed with a Zoroark's DNA at the age of 6 finally escapes and returns to his home town This is just a basic flashback I guess you could say the real story is still being made so ploease dont think this is it


All my life I've been nothing but a science experiment, test after test, painful torture's for disobedience, confined to cell for a room, and worst of all no family to love me. I have been here since I was 5 years old, I was stolen away from my family after they were killed by... Team Rocket. Just the sound of their name disgusts me. They have finally found a 'good use' for me, which is the equivalent of mixing my DNA with a Zoroark making me the abomination of half human, half Pokémon. From a distance I look like a regular Zoroark, but if you were to get up close you could see I had 5 claws instead of three on my back and front paws and at my stomach I had a defined 6 pack but other than that there were no other physical definitions. Mentally how ever was a different story, I still had the instincts of a Zoroark but my mind worked more like a humans and can understand complicated problems. I am able to use the powers of a Zoroark just as a regular one can but mine are more enhanced since Team Rocket wanted me to be a monster of disaster. But this whole thing is crap, they managed to change my genetics to make me act and look like a Zoroark, call it a gift, then expect me to serve them like a royal pet. That's like pissing on my leg and not even giving the courtesy to tell me it's raining, Complete Tauros crap. Well let me tell you some thing they've had me in here for 11 years and today is the day, the day this lab goes to shit.

I smile maniacally after hearing, "Lights out" I waited a couple of minutes then began my escape. I walked up to the giant metal door and smirked, reaching over I pull out the hinge pins, and with my enhanced strength set the door down against the wall. With my ability I changed in to a guard and started to walk down the corridors knowing exactly which way to go for I have memorized a map I stole. As I walked down the halls I heard a yell "Prisoner 25973 has escaped" I smirked as the security alarms went off while guards started running around the halls searching for me, so I decided to blend in and try to find... well me. As I pretended to search I managed to make in to the front of the building where 10 guards were standing. I smirked 'too easy' I changed to the head guard and walked up to the doors scaring the crap out of them. You see the head guard, Juggernaut, was known to be very viscous and abusive so everybody feared him. I walked up to the guards and growled "Move." Two men stepped aside shaking, and if it weren't for the situation I would have broke out laughing, I walked out side and turned around smirking. I changed to my true form and raised my hands, which were glowing a reddish color and slammed them down causing a shock wave emitting form my position before anybody could move. Now there is a substance in the building that is very dangerous, for if the light around it disappears it reacts with a giant explosion and to make a long story short, fire works had nothing on this.

I smirked and turn around bolting for the edge of the island before transforming into Latios and flying off, cornily into the sunset. As I flew I thought 'I'm free, after years of torture' "I'm free!" I yelled the last part out loud enough to startle some Pidgeys. 'Now I will escape team rocket and leave for some where they would never think to look' I started thinking then I looked at my paw and came up with an idea 'Altomare, Nobody goes there plus it will be easy to hide in the alleyways. With that I turned towards the direction of Altomare and quietly floated off towards the direction of the islands. Now you are probably thinking 'how does he know what Latios looks like and why is it he knows about the Island?' Well when I still lived with my parents that happened to be the very island I lived on so I know it well as also the legends of it too.

I got bored with the speed I was traveling so I decided to test out the theory of Latios can go the speed of sound. With that I tucked my 'wings' in and with a burst of strength sped off across the ocean leaving nothing but rippling water and a sonic boom behind me. I smiled 'So this is what freedom feels like' I was absolutely giddy and yelled "I will never be contained again!" But like everything good, it came to an end as I arrived at the island with its legendary guardians. I looked around and smiled "A new start, maybe as a Pokémon/human inbred, but still a new start." With that I went behind an alley and changed in to what I thought would be me now as a human at my age. I had lightning blue eyes with messy black hair and a muscular build, as for what I was wearing well it would be the really basic goth look with out anything over done like a normal goth, but just the clothes. I walked out of the alley and smiled "Well let's see if I can get me a job or more specifically a place to stay" and with that I dispersed in to the city.

I decided to walk around and see if there were any jobs around for me to do which turned out there was a whopping total of... zero. I was a bit frustrated at this but that didn't hinder my spirits for I still searched around the city untill I came across one. When I walked up to the museum I saw a "Help wanted" sign hanging up and decided to help. When I entered I saw an old man who looked like he was in his 50's but other than that in good shape. He walked up to me and smiled "Hello I'm Lorenzo, is there something you need help with" I nodded my head "Yes I saw you needed help and hoped to offer my services." The man's smile widened even bigger "Ah someone finally interested in the job eh?" I shrugged "I have no money and nowhere to live, I needed some type if job so I decided here would be good." The man nodded his head understandingly and said "Well I can give you a tour then you can start... sorry what did you say your name was?" I smiled and quickly chose my real name seeing no danger "Zane, Zane Illusion." The man nodded "Anyways Zane, I will give you the tour then you can start tomorrow" I nodded excitedly "Okay I'm ready." The old man bellowed a laugh and gestured with his arm for me to follow.

We walked around the museum and he showed me the rare items as well as tell me how to give a tour, sure I've already seen all this stuff and know what it is but I didn't want to ruin his happiness. When we were half way through the tour a young brunette ran up to Lorenzo and smiled while saying in sign language "Hi Lorenzo." The old man smiled and hugged her then said "Hi Tia, this is Zane and he will be working here at the museum." When she heard my name she froze up causing Lorenzo to panic. She turned to me and when her eyes landed on me I felt something push against my mind so I allowed it access. The thing pried through my mind and looked through my youngest memories for when I was still a human child. When the thing left my mind her eyes watered up at the sight of me. I smiled sadly at her and whispered "Yes Tia it's me" She launched herself at me and gave me a tight hug while she cried in to my shoulder. While this was going on poor Lorenzo was standing there completely confused at the events so I decided to give him some leverage on the situation. While Tia or other wise known as Latias cried on to my shoulder I said "Lorenzo, I will explain everything to you but I need somewhere quiet where nobody will here us" The old man nodded and gestured for me to follow him, so I scooped Latias in to my arms while she still cried in to my shoulder and walked in to what I assumed is his office.

He gestured for me to take a seat so I set Latias down and pulled her off my shoulder. I held her face and made it look at me "Latias, I know you missed me but there is no need to waste your tears over me" I took my thumbs and wiped away her tears "I'm here now and better than ever, mostly" I said the last part to myself but I think she heard it and ignored it. "Now before I continue" I smirked then backed up "I'm not human anymore Latias" I took my true form of a Zoroark causing the two humans to gasp. I smiled at her sadly "Now I shall continue my story, as you can see Lorenzo me and Latias know each other and the reason for that is when I was still human I would play with her and her brother in the secret garden while you and your grand-daughter weren't around or asleep. As for what I mean by was human is when I was 5 I just got home from playing with Latias and Latios when I saw my house was on fire so I rushed inside the house to see my parents laying on the ground with pools of blood around them." Tears started forming in my eyes but I continued "I went over to the body's and started shaking asking for them to wake up, but they would not wake. I heard evil chuckles in the corner of the room and turned to see a couple of men dressed in black with a red R over their chest standing there. I started shaking at the knees for I had a feeling that these were the people who killed my parents and then started crying" by now Latias was in a chair next to me laying her head on my shoulder while tears slowly rolled down my cheek "They stepped forward and grabbed me then through me in to a bag and the next thing I knew I was in a metal cell. From then they through me around and tortured me for around a year untill they found a use for me" I smiled sadly at the memory 'Though I've been through so much I still can't find it in myself to hate anybody' I thought "They found away to combine my DNA with the DNA of a Pokémon and the result of a Zoroark, which is a Pokémon in another region, and the result is what I am now. From then on they trained me and when I messed up or disobeyed they would torture, electrocute or my personal favorite whip me" I moved by fur from my chest to reveal the scars and Latias gasped at the sight.

I nodded solemnly nodded my head "But today I was finally able to escape the laboratory and I took the form of Latios and flew here." Lorenzo sat there clearly shocked at everything then said "How can you change in to Latios?" I smirked and changed in to him "Zoroark as the ability to create illusions so all I need to do is 'illusionize' myself as something and I'll look and act like it" With this I changed myself back to my Zoroark form. "Now can I still keep my job?" I inquired he nodded but said "So you are the child that went missing 11 years ago?" I smiled and nodded my head "But I'm back." Latias put her arms around me hugged the living day lights out of me 'I missed you' I heard in my head. I looked down at her and smiled while wrapping a furry arm around her "I missed you to Latias." Lorenzo looked at me confused "Telepathy, that's how Latios, her and I talked to each other." The man looked shocked but nodded his head in acceptance "So Latias, since I won't be starting untill tomorrow you want to go pull a prank on Latios" Her eyes widened and she nodded her head suddenly pulling me off "Ok, ok" I said changing to my human illusion "Lorenzo, I'll see you in a couple of hours." Latias then pulled me out of the office and in to the museum where I gained control and stood up pulling her back. "Hold on Tia, before we go I want to visit my old house for something" she looked confused but nodded and led me out the door in to the streets of Altomare.

We took a couple turns here and there to alleyways but in a couple of minutes we arrived at where my old house was. I looked up to see a new house there cleaned and refurbished, I smiled at it happy it was still being used. I looked at Latias and said "Alright I'm going to sneak in while you stay out here, I'll grab what I need and come back out" She nodded her head and I turned in to a Rattata and snuck in a hole in the wall. When I entered I saw wires going up so using my claws I climbed up to the top floor where my bedroom was. When I climbed through another hole in the wall I saw a little girl sitting on a bed with a Cleffairy bed spread holding a lightweight metal safe. I groaned and started coming up with a plan, when one formed I walked out from the hole and changed into my human form startling the girl. "Please don't scream" I quickly said she nodded silently to my relief. "Can I have that metal safe it has somethings in there that are important to me." She cocked her head side ways and said "How, I found it when I moved in to this house behind a wall and have tried to get it open?" I looked at her and decided to tell her the truth "You know how this house was burnt down years ago and how there was a family that lived here with their son" She nodded her head slowly "Yes, daddy told me that the little boy went missing." I smiled at her "Well that little boy was me and I was taken by some bad people took me." She turned her head more "Why?" I grimaced "You promise you won't tell anyone and won't scream either about it" She nodded. "You pinky promise" I said holding my pinky out while she giggled and interlocked her pinky with mine "I pinky promise." I smiled at her before stepping back and with one more smile I revealed my Pokémon form. She gasped but had excitement in her eyes "You're a Pokémon?" I looked at her sadly and said "When those bad people took me they mixed me with a Pokémon making me this." She jumped off her bed and hugged my waist "That is so cool, and your fur is so soft." I smiled at her "So can I have my safe?" She let go of my waist and rushed to her bed picking up the safe then running to me "Here you go, and how did you turn in to a human" I took the safe and said "Cool thing about this Pokémon is that it can control illusions." With that I stepped back and turned into her causing her to yelp from surprise "So it is magic?" I thought for a minute then said "I guess you could call it that except magic is an illusion not the other way around."

She nodded her head understanding "Well since your leaving with it, how do you open it?" I smirked "it is quite easy" I took the safe and set it down on the ground while sitting down myself. "I used to love guitar music so notice how the keys are letters instead of numbers" She nodded her head and sat down next down to me. "Well each one makes the sound of a note and my favorite song was 'Through the fire and flames' by Dragon force so" I entered the notes of the first part of the song and it opened up. I used to write the notes on my cell wall repeatedly so I had the words and notes memorized. Inside of the safe was a piece of paper, a silver necklace with a charm made of class that shows Latios and Latias circling each other, (This was made by them for me) a picture of me and my family, and lastly a big book with all my reasearch of Pokémon in it. "Wow" The little girl said amazed. I took out the necklace and put it around my furry neck while closing the safe back up. "Thank you for my safe... what was your name?" The girl smiled "My name is Sophie." I smiled at the name for it was my mothers name "Well Sophie I appreciate you giving me my safe and if you don't mind I'll visit you when I can" Sophie smiled and jumped for joy "I'd love it." I stood up and said "Great" I then picked up my safe and walked to the window "If you ever need me call out my name... wait I forgot to tell you my name" I slapped my forehead "My name is Zane and if you ever need me call my name and I'll be hear in 5 minutes or less" I smiled at her one more time before jumping out her window and changing to a Pidgeot flying to where Latias was with my safe in my claws and my necklace around my neck.

When I landed next to her and changed into my human form she raised an eyebrow at the safe in my hands. "It's a safe that had my most precious items to me, like this" I said raising the necklace charm off my chest. Her eyes widened at the charm "Is that the necklace me and Latios made for you?" I nodded my head in response "It was so special to me I rarely took it out of my safe, I really missed wearing it to." She smiled at the charm "So should we go and scare your brother it is getting dark" I asked "And how will we scare him." She put a finger to her chin for minute before yelling "I got it" She told me what we were to do and how to do it. I smiled evilly and we set off towards the secret garden.

When we arrived at the garden it was night and full moon, perfect for our plan. Latias and I walked in to the secret garden to see Bianca sitting next to Latios talking to him. "Double score" I chuckled while Latias gave an evil grin agreeing with me. "Alright let me get ready" I said raising my hands, when I did a cold chill ran through the garden and a bunch of Gastly and Haunter emerged as an illusion around Bianca and Latios causing them to freak out I then turned in to a Gengar and winked at Latias before jumping off. I walked up to the couple and cackled evilly before speaking Pokémon "Ah yes Latios and his little girl friend, tell me where is your sister?" Latios blushed at the comment then said "Who are you and what do you want with my sister" I gave a smile that sent chills down Bianca's back but Latios put a paw around her drawing her closer to him. "I just want to 'talk' with her" I said putting emphasis on talk "No need to be protective" He growled at me and behind me I heard Latias quietly snigger. "I'll give you 5 seconds to leave before I throw you and your friends out of here" he growled, it would have been intimidating to anybody else but I have went against team rocket it was nothing more than a squeal to me. "Try me" I smiled showing my fangs, he reacted by throwing his head towards my direction, I felt a sensation wash over my body but besides that nothing. "Now, now Latios is that a way to treat an old friend" I chuckled at his and Bianca's confused expresion.

"Old friend?" he inquired, "Yes" I said changing to my human form. He was confused by me changing but besides that there was no other action. I rolled my eyes and snapped my fingers making the ghosts disappear and me change to my 5 year old form "Remember me now?" He stood there shocked "No you can't be Zane, he disappeared 11 years ago" I smiled sadly. "Yes Latios I did disappear 11 years ago, but I'm back" His eyes rolled to the back of his head "I think I'm finally losing it" he said. "Latias can you wake him up" I laughed, which she responded by using psychic to lift water out of a river and dump it on him and Bianca causing her to scream and him to moan in agitation. "I see you and Latias are still as childish as ever" He complained. I changed back to my age and smiled "I may be different on the outside but not the inside" he raised an eyebrow at this. I smiled sadly then changed to my original form causing poor confused Bianca to jump "Alright I'm confused on so many levels. Who is he, how do you know him, and why is he a talking Pokémon?" I chuckled at her confusion then started explaining. When I was done Latios started nodding his head and in his language said "So that is what happened to you and why look like a Pokémon" by this time Latias had already landed next to me in her Pokémon form. "Yep, and now you are stuck with a dark Pokémon when I visit" Latias raised an eye brow "Visit, Yeah, right you have no where to live you are staying in the garden" I winked at her causing her to blush. "It's cut how you are going to try and stop me, but there is no way you can. One I'm sneaky, two even if you did you couldn't drag me back, Three your psychic powers don't work on me, and lastly this is your and Latios' garden, I'm just a guest." With that I back flipped over to the wall and winked at her one more time before walking out of the secret garden on to the alleyways of Altomare. I heard Latias coming up to the wall so I changed in to a Rattata before scampering off.

I found an empty house that looks like it has been abandoned for years and went inside. What I didn't expect was a family of Arcanine in there snuggled up against each other. I wanted to be courteous so I left the house being as quiet as I could. 'Well no more houses' I mused to myself 'Maybe Sophie will let me stay in her room in a smaller form.' With that I scampered off in the direction of where I remembered her house to be, when I remembered I left my safe at the garden in front of where Latios was laying. 'Shit' I thought 'Oh well I'm sure Latias will look after it for me.' I soon arrived at Sophie's house and scampered in the same hole as last time leading me up to her room in which her light was still on. I saw her still on her bed trying to read what looked like the chapter book called A broken angel (This is a story I'm writing on ) I crawled out of my hole and closed her door and changed to my normal form before walking over to her bed startling her. "Oh it's you Zane, whatcha ya need?" I chuckled at her slang "I'm hoping I could sleep in here for the night since I have nowhere else and in exchange I'll read you your story." She thought about it a moment before saying "sure" and scooting over on her queen sized bed. "Oh no I'll take the ground, that is your bed" she thought for a moment then said "Do you shed?" I shook my head not offended by the question. "Then get your furry but up here, it is to big of a bed for me to sleep on it alone" I looked down knowing I was beat 'Man she drives a better arguement then Latias' "Fine" I said in defeat jumping up on to her bed. I picked up her book and asked "You still on the first page because you can't read" she nodded looking down. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, infact if you want when I visit I can spend some of my time teaching you" She nodded her head vigourusly.

"Great let's begin" I picked up the book and started reading

"

My gold hair flew behind me as I ran through the forest. The constant sound of my feet going tut, tut, tut was nerve racking but I had to keep going no matter what. I couldn't let them catch up to me I was wrongly accused but everybody agreed with that know it all prat Demonica but 3 people who were my friends since child hood. I suddenly felt an arrow lodge in to my armor. 'Shit' I thought but I kept running determined to get away from the hunting party. a "ffp" was heard and I felt another arrow in my back. 'Ugh' I thought 'I'm going to faint from blood loss' but I kept running never faultering. "Ffp ffp" was heard then I felt two more arrows lodge in to my back. 'Must make it for Aria' I tried to run more but I couldn't, I felt dazed like everything was spinning around me. I tried to hold my head and keep running but the world was turning to fast and I fell to the ground but right before I passed in to the depths of darkness I heard an angelic voice say "We've got you" and then I was out.

Dream/Flashback

I was walking through Camelot where special people go when they have extrodinary powers that involve with the supernatural when I heard some whispering. I was curious so I walked over there to listen in on the conversation but what I didn't expect to hear was a woman with a raspy voice say "The birth of the demon king is almost complete we just need the priests to figure out the enchantment to wake him." My eyes went wide at this 'they're trying to awaken the demon king.' "It seems we have an intruder isn't that right Xian" A farmiliar female voice said. My eyes widened further Demonica 'I have to get out of here' I thought and dashed off only to hear. "Guards, guards he's a spy of the demons get him" All of the sudden 20 men dressed in knights armor and 10 in hunters garbs started chasing me. I ran through the forest untill an arrow shot me in the back.

I woke up in a cold sweat and looked around to see I am in what looks like an abandoned shack. "Oh your awake" I hear a sweet voice say. I turned my head to see my best friend Aria standing with her arms crossed over her chest with a smile on her face. Aria was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen she had dark indigo hair with grey eyes and she wore a violet jacket with dandelion seems, under the jacket there was a light violet shirt with the collar making a pentagon facing down at her neck and it is lined with the same shade of purple as her jacket and lastly, she wore a long golden cross on a silver chain around her neck with that she wore a thinner version of the cross on her earings.

"Hi Aria" I said sheepishly. "So you finally decided to wake up" I heard a gruff voice say. I turned my head in that direction to see a young man with black hair and red stripes going through it, red eyes with a scar running from his forehead down his right eye and on to his chin dressed in a black leather jacket over a white T-shirt with a pair of black jeans. "Hey Teircol" I said laughing at me not noticing him "You know you can stop acting scary we all know your just a big softie." He rolled his eyes at me but before he could say something a teenage girl jumped down from the ceiling and said "Oh so this is the thanks I get for bringing your favorite pair of arm blades." This girl had black hair with silver streaks running through it and white eyes that seemed to hold happiness and joy. She was dressed in a Silver hunters garb and around her neck was a rope necklace holding a charm in the form of a bow which actually summoned her bow. "Well excuse me" I said snapping my fingers like a dramatic girl "I didn't see you." A couple of seconds past and we both broke out laughing. I then pulled her in to a hug and said "It's nice to see you to Artemis and thank you for bringing my Elbow blades."

She pulled back and smiled at me "It's nice to see we found you in time" she then created a shadow ball which formed in to my favorite elbow blades then through them on to my lap making my wince. "That was for making us worry" She smirked and stood next to Teircol who wrapped an arm around her kissing her forehead. I raised my eyebrow at this "Alright how long was I out and when did they finally" I put emphasis on finally "Figure out they liked each other." It was Aria's turn to smirk "You were out for about 2 months and when they discovered they liked each other about a week after you being unconscious." I laughed at this "What me being unconscious is the signal for you two to go in to a relationship" Artemis then pulled her charm which brought forth a bow longer than she was tall and was decorated with long black crow feathers and held it in the cross-bow position then took out a long black arrow and fired it next to my head. "Shut up" She said blushing, I smiled at her and said "What do you mean it's great my little sister found love" as the black arrow disappeared along with her bow._  
_

"I sound like your mother when I say this but stop picking on your sister Xian" Aria said rolling her eyes. I then remembered "Shit I'm a wanted man now." They looked at me sympathetically "Well I guess we are to now since we are hiding you" Teircol said smirking then slapping me on the back. "Still after what I did for them they still left me" I said solemnly looking down."

I heard soft snoring and looked over to see she had snuggled up to my fur and was smiling in her sleep. I smiled one more time before kissing her forehead and setting the book down on her night stand. When I was finished I slumped down on to the pillow and closed my eyes before going to sleep.

**I was going to end it here but knowing my lazy ass I won't get another chapter up as you can see from all my other stories so I'll continue untill my mind gives out.**

When I woke I heard some foot steps on the stairs down the hall and knew it was one of her parents so I slid out from under her kissed her forehead one more time before turning in to a Rattata and entering my hole. When I left my hole I was in a alleyway again so I turned to my human form before heading out. As I walked down the streets of Altomare I heard a male yell and a couple of females yell back so I ran in the direction to see a young black haired boy with a Pikachu blocking to women from what I could sense was Latias. One of the women's Espeon attacked the boy and sent him flying into a wall. I knew I had to take action so I changed into Raikou and ran jumping over the women's heads before turning around and growling as I stood protectivly in front of Latias. "Aw isn't that cute, what did you summon Raikou Latias? Well either way Giovanna will want it so here kitty" The blonde woman said before firing some type of net at me. I roared and made it look like electricity sparked around me before creating the illusion of Entei and Suicune walking up behind them. "Don't know where they came from but the moor the marrier" the purple haired lady said as both of them turned and fired nets at my illusion. I made the two illusions roar before dissapearing and reappearing next to me. With that I made fire course around Entei, Water swirl around Suicune, and electricity flow around me and all at once I fired it at them making them think they got hit and went flying back. "My hair" the blonde screeched hurting my sensitive ears and no doubtidly Latias'. I then heard behind me "Pikachu use thunderbolt."

A spark of electricity was sent at the two women dying them before they yelled "Retreat" and jumping in a boat I just noticed and speeding off. The boy looked at me and the other illusions and said "Sweet legendaries" before throwing three Ultra balls at us. I made the other two illusions jump in to the sky and dissapear while I roared sending the capture devices right back at him. I gave him a quick menaging glare untill I noticed Latias was scolding me with her eyes so I looked down. I looked up one more time before nodding my head and jumping on top of a building. When I landed I changed in to a pidgey and stood there listening in on them "Are you OK?" The stupid boy said. Latias nodded her head, the boy raised an eyebrow at this "Can you talk or something" Latias shook her head no and tried walking off but the boy grabbed her arm. " I ruffled my feathers and growled but didn't attack yet. "Are you sure you're OK?" She nodded her head one more time before running off. The boy tried following her but he got lost and gave up. I was going to follow her but remembered 'Shoot my job starts in 30 minutes' and sped off changing to a Pidgeot

When I arrived i went into a alley and changed in to my human form before walking in to the museum before it opened. "I'm here" I announced to Lorenzo who was talking to Bianca. Lorenzo turned around to face me "Ah Zane your here" he said holding his arms up in my direction before he and Bianca walked over to me. "So your name is Zane huh?" Bianca said glaring at me. I nodded in responce but before Lorenzo could day anything she launched herself at me and growled at me holding me down "What do you want with Latios and Latias and why are you here." I changed into my normal form before showing my fangs and growling "I'd advise you to get off me while you still can girl. I have made the strongest men shake before me and I am not going to bow down to your wishes" I then snarled and threw her off me making her slide back on her but. I then changed to my human self and stood up dusting my self off. "The only thing I 'want' as you say is to get back together with my friends and for the reason I'm here is I am going to be working here" I said giving a maniacal fanged smile "Do you have a problem with that?" Bianca gulped before shaking her head, "Great now Lorenzo what would you like me to do?" I inquired happily like nothing happened. Lorenzo looked nervous but said "Uh how about me and you can lead the tour today while Bianca cleans the stuff up and controls security" I shrugged "OK but let me get some more tour worthy clothes." With that I snapped my fingers changing out of my goth look and into some clothes that matched the look of Latios. "How's this" I asked Lorenzo looked amazed and nodded his head before saying "Perfect the kids will especially love it for their field trip." I raised an eyebrow "Kids? how old will they be" Lorenzo thought for second before saying "7, so 2nd grade." I silently cheered in my head 'Sophie is 7 so I should be seeing her' I thought "Great I can't wait" I smiled. "Good because they will be here in 5 minutes" He said then handed me a name tag in the shape of a Zoroark that had my name on it "I had Bianca make it for you in this design sense I figured you'd like it."

I took the tag and attached it to my clothes before turning to Bianca and holding my hand out "Thank you" I said. She nodded and took my hand while I pulled her up "I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot, it was very common for me to be insulted and I reacted that same way to everybody who did." She nodded her head before saying "No I'm sorry I shouldn't have acted like that" I shook my head and said "It is OK I don't care." I then turned around when my sensitive ears picked up the sound of a bus "Lorenzo the children are hear so that calls for my shift, You get the next one since it will be easier, lucky" I chuckled causing him to chuckle too. I walked to the doors and opened them to see 16 little 2nd graders in front of me with a teacher and in the front I saw Sophie talking with what I guessed to be her friends. "Hello girls and boys" I announced in a public tone "and teacher" I bowed to the teacher causing the little kids to giggle and the teacher to blush. "Welcome to the Altomare museum" The children groaned "My name is Zane" I saw Sophie's eyes light up and I winked at her before saying "And before you all go complaining about museums being boring, You make it boring by thinking it's boring so think it's fun and I will make it fun" I smiled "Now let's go have fun storming the castle." I then gestured for the children and teacher to follow me in to the castle.

"As you can see on the floor there are bones, now I know what your thinking so what it is a fossil. Well it's not" I said walking backwards "These fossils are fossils of crazy Pokémon" I said shaking my head back and forth "that attacked this very city because of a bad trainer" I gave an evil cackle reenacting the events. "But there was one brave Pokémon that stood up to it" I heard a voice call out "Latios?" The teacher snapped her head in the kids direction "Quiet Michael." I smiled "No it is OK, you are quite right Michael, Latios the guardian of this town. He sacrificed him self" I said leading them over to a couple of paintings hanging of the on the walls "By flooding the streets of Altomare making the streets into Canals as we know today" I lead them to the last picture. "When he died his soul was turned into a gem of what we know today as Soul Dew and with the Soul Dew he left two eggs that were red and blue, anybody know who these Pokémon were class." Immediatly after I asked the question Sophie's hand shot up "Yes what is your name." Sophie smiled at me "My name is Sophie and my mommy and daddy told me it was the towns legendary guardians Latios and Latias" The whole class except 2 started laughing at her causing her to frown sadly, I smiled at her "You are right congradulations Sophie, it is our legendary guardians Latios and Latias" Everybody quickly shut up when I said this causing me and Sophie to smile "Now on with the tour." I walked the class over to the big machine in the center of the room.

"This known as the defense mechanism or other wise known as the last resort" The children stared at it in awe "This machine is a defense mechanism for Altomare and has never been used, the only way to use it is to have both the Soul Dew and a Latios or Latias to activate it." A girl raised her hand in the back "Where is the Soul dew and/or Latios and Latias." I smiled "Those are good questions but unfortunately I don't have answers to them, all I know is that the Soul Dew is somewhere being protected by Latios and Latias and as for our guardians nobody has ever seen them because there feathers have a natural light reflectant, but there have been signs of them." The kids looked ready to learn more in this museum which made me happy, so we continued our tour. For the tour I showed them fossils painting and all kinds of items untill the teacher said "OK kids it is lunch time so we need to get back on the bus then we will continue the tour" The kids and teacher started in the direction of the front doors before Sophie ran up to me and gave me hug. "Hi Sophie" I said hugging her back. When she pulled back I took something out of my pocket and handed it to her. She looked at it in curiosity before her eyes widened, It was a stuffed animal Zoroark that looked the samew as my normal form. I winked at her "Don't tell the other kids it's our little secret" She giggled then hugged me again "Thank you for being so nice Zane" I smiled "It is no trouble for me." She smiled then put the stuffed animal in her hoodie pocket "See you in a couple minutes Zane" she then ran off catching up to her class.

"You know her" I whipped around to see Bianca holding a leash of an Arcanine. "Yeah she lives in my old house" I said rubbing the back of my head sheepishly "Me and her have become friends and it's been great since then." Bianca nodded her head before crouching down to the Arcanine. I heard her mumbling to herself "Man I'm hungry and why is he looking at me." I smiled "You know you just got to tell her your hungry and she will get you something right" I said in her language. She looked taken aback by me understanding her but continued "Can you tell her please" I nodded my head and looked up at Bianca. "Bianca Aracanine is really hungry right now" Her eyes widened before saying "Oh well I better get you something to eat girl" She turned around walked off to the security room to feed Arcanine.

In 30 minutes the kids returned to the spot I was standing ready to learn more. "Shall we go my kiddies" I said in an evil voice causing them to laugh. We continued the tour for another hour, I showed them all kinds of things which they were amazed at and were amused by my craziness. Unfortunately school was getting ready to end soon so like all good thing the tour had to come to an end. "Alright guys school is getting out soon so you guys should be getting on the bus now" The little kids all at once went "aw." I smiled "Just because school won't take you again doesn't mean you can't come and visit me when school isn't in session" They all cheered at this and started heading to the exit with the teacher. Sophie turned around and came up to me and gave me a hug "I'll see you in a couple of hours" I chuckled hugging her back "Now go before you miss your bus." She smiled "Bye Zane" and ran off to the rest of the children. It was 2:30 by now and I'll bet there are not going to be many tours, how sadly was I mistaken.

At 7:00 Lorenzo told me my shift was over and by then my back and neck were sorer then some one being run over by a Tauros.' I smiled and left the museum in the direction of the secret garden not being able to wait to see Latias. I put a hand to my charm 'For some reason I've felt a strong connection to Latias that I can't describe. I never had it when I was five but now that I'm 16 I can feel it in me' oh well. I changed to a Arcanine and ran through the streets of Altomare some trainers trying to slow me down to catch me but I just kept running. I arrived at the secret garden in 10 minutes and walked through the wall to see Latios and Latias playing tag in the sky so I decided to mess with them. I changed in to a Latios and flew up behind Latias winking to Latios making him chuckle "Tag! your it" I said tapping her shoulder and flying off from the shocked Latias Latios right behind me. "Oh no you don't" She said regaining her senses and flying after us. I decided that this would be to easy for her so I changed to a Caterpie when I flew over tree and landed in it while she flew right over me wondering where I went. I chuckled and turned in to a Pidgeot before flying off in the opposite direction startling her "Come on Latias you got to think on your feet." I then changed in to a Growlithe and bounded through and in between trees while she tried to catch me and Latios sat back laughing. Finally I decided to be nice and slowed down letting her tag me. I could sense that Latios knew this but he said nothing. "Your it" she said before flying off away from me.

The game of tag went for well over an hour untill I saw it was getting dark. "Hey Latias you found my safe right" She nodded her head "Would you mind looking after it for me" She thought for a minute then said in her language "No I don't mind." I sighed then smiled "alright you two I got to go to bed so see you tomorrow" Before Latias could respond I changed in to my regular form and ran through the wall. After a while I arrived to Sophie's house to see it was on fire I changed to my original form and ran in to see what I guessed were her parents on the ground in a puddle of blood. I held my head 'no this is just like my life I won't let it happen to Sophie' I heard a scream and looked up to see Sophie holding her stuffed animal, bloodied with her dress torn in certain places and worst of all the grunts holding her were trying to force them selves on her. I growled 'I will not let her befall my fate too" I snarled catching the grunts attention, but before they could respond I rushed forward and faster that Latios could go I slashed my five clws across the stomach chest and neck, then I turned around and drove my foot right into another mans chest making him fly back. I flipped in the air and with my claws I slashed anothe mans face making him go blind. I landed right in front of Sophie and growled while 8 men walked up "Oh look boys it's the abomination that escaped, now we can study him to use it on her. That hit a nerve, not the abomination part I was used to it the part of her becaoming like me. I snarled then raised my arms glowing then brought them down creating a shocke wave that blew away the 6 men in to wood and stone most likely killing them.

I looked behind me to see Sophie crying with fear in her eyes towards me. I sighed "Sophie look I'm sorry for losing my temper it's just this same thing happened to me 11 years ago" A tear slowly crawled down my cheek. "I just... ugh I didn't want you to fall to the same fate I did, I have been through my own personal hell and I couldn't no... didn't want to imagine you going through it." She nodded her head tear stains on her cheeks. I picked her up ready to run out the front door but wood fell down blocking door way so it gave me one choice. I ran up the stairs and took a left running into her room where I saw a picture of her and her parents on a nightstand. I quickly swiped it up knowing she would want it and ran to her window. "Sophie I want you to put your head in to my chest and no matter what you do don't take it away, can you do that" she nodded her head and put her head in to my furry chest. I turned my back facing the window and jumped out of it breaking the glass and flipping in the air to break the fall then I landed on my feet dashing off in the direction of the secret garden running as fast as my legs would carry me. I could feel fire burning and glass jabbed in to my back but that did not slow me down the slightest.

I finally reached the secret wall and ran through it yelling Latios' and Latias' name. When they flew up to me they gasped and before I fainted I said "Help her" I then fell in to the comforting darkness as peace washed over me.

**As we keep going**

When I woke I felt my head resting on something soft and me on my belly. 'I wonder why I'm on belly?' I thought I then went to push myself up and felt a sharp pain course through my body causing me to yell 'Oh yeah that's why' I turned my head to look at my surroundings and saw Sophie on the bed next to causing me to smile. "I promise I will always protect you Sophie, you may not be it by blood but I consider you my sister" I whispered. Sophie all of the sudden started shaking and moaning while clutching the Zoroark doll tightly "No Zane don't do it. I don't care you are my brother and I need you. I am not being selfish, please don't do it" She started crying. Even though I was in pain I pushed myself up gritting my teeth and shook her "Sophie wake up it's just a dream, Sophie!" Her eyes shot open and she sat right up "Zane!" She turned to me hugged me tightly, sure it hurt alot but she needed me more. "Shh it's OK I'm here Sophie" I said rubbing her back as she cried in to my shoulder as my red black hair layed on her. "i'm here Sophie and I will always watch over you" I said hugging her tighter "I promise." I felt her relax in to my arms causing me to smile.

Just then Bianca walked in and smiled at me and Sophie "Nightmare I take it" She said. I nodded "She's been having alot since you showed up 6 days ago" I sputtered. 'I've been asleep for 6 days' I thought "Damn I need to get to the museum" I shot out of the bed after setting Sophie's head down on the pillow. Unfortunately the pain returned to my back making me growl. "No, Grandpa said you are not to leave the house untill you are healed" She said crossing her arms. "If you and me are hear then who is going to help him in the museum" I asked raising an eyebrow knowing I'm going to win this arguement. "He is capable of running the museum by himself" She said smirking thinking she's won. I gave her the 'Really?' look "The man is in his 50's Bianca he cannot run that museum by his self so" I stood up stretching before changing to a milktank. "Get me a glass" I said and a couple of seconds later she came back with a glass. I set the glass in front of me and with my two hooves I began milking myself. When I was done I changed to my human form before drinking the milk and immediately I felt better. "There now you can't argue with me" and with that I changed to a Arcanine before rushing to the museum leaving a gaping Bianca behind to watch the sleeping Sophie.

I quickly got to the museum and when nobody was looking I changed in to my human form before entering. When I entered I smirked at what I saw though I felt a little pity. There Lorenzo was leading a group while arguing with the other two so I decided to be merciful and help him. I put my name tag on me and stepped infront of the two groups. "Alright the first twenty here I want you to follow me the newer twenty please wait your turn and enjoy our gift shop and maybe buy some souvineers when I get done with the first tour I will get you personally" Twenty people stepped forward but a man started arguing with a woman "Hey I was here before you" the woman growled back at him "No I was." I stepped in between the two and looked at the man "Sir, I don't want a fight but did your mother ever teach you to let a lady go first" He eyed me for a moment then huffed "Fine" before walking to the gift shop. "Alright Lorenzo I'll start from the back and you can start from the front and we should every one done on time" He nodded numbly amazed at what I just did. "Alright people if you could please follow me to the back of the museum and we will start" I said walking off towards the back.

The tour went great, two children got in to a fight about looking at something so I hefted the little girl on to my shoulder letting her get a better look. The mother thanked me and tried to tip me but I turned it down saying "I am happy I could help." We quickly finished the tour and everybody left while I fetched the second group. I finished their tour in a quick manner before they left. I looked over to Lorenzo to see he was still with his group and getting really tired so I walked over to him and said "Take a break" before leading the tour quickly through the museum. When I was finished everybody left some of the children thanked me for the tour but in time everybody dispersed from the museum leaving it entirely empty. Lorenzo walked up to me still amazed "Thank you Zane I don't know what I would have without you, is there anyway I can repay you?" I thought about it for a minute then said "Do you have an extra room?" he nodded. "Would you mind if me and Sophie stayed in it?" He shook his head "No not the slightest bit." I smiled "Great that is all I want, now you should go home and take the rest of the day off" I said shooing him out of the museum "I'll lock everything up and take care of everything" I said reassuring him "It's my repayment for missing all those days." With that he walked off in the direction of his house smiling. I went to a the stand that held the defense mechanism and said a couple of things only know to the language of Zoroark's before it glowed black and with that I sat against its stand waiting for anybody to come.

When 10:00 came I had led 4 more groups in a tour but besides that there wasn't any major business. I locked up everything and checked twice before exiting the museum and locking the doors. "You be good" I chuckled before walking off to Lorenzo's house in my Arcanine form. As I was walking I heard whispering in an alleyway so I walked over to it hiding behind a corner. "In two weeks we will need to find the entrance then we can capture Latios and Latias before taking the Soul Dew" I heard a voice say which I recognised was that blonde woman from the other day. "Yes and if we are lucky, one of the grunts told me that the Zoroark experiment was here, he will try to pull that three legendary dog trick again and we can capture him" The other woman said. I didn't need to hear more as fast as my legs would carry me I ran towards Lorenzo's house. When I got there I was panting out of breath before changing to my human form and entering the house. "Lorenzo" I huffed causing him to look back from the TV "Zane what's wrong?" I finally caught my breath before saying "You know the people who attacked Latias" he nodded "Yes she told me." I laughed before saying "Well they are going to find the secret garden within two weeks before stealing Latios and Latias along with the soul dew." To say he was shocked would be an understatement "What do we do?" I smirked then said "That is the easy part" I told him my plan and he nodded an understanding.

I said goodnight to him then went upstairs to the room Sophie was sleeping before changing to my original form. I yawned and stretched before crawling into the bed next to her. "Goodnight Sophie" I said kissing her forehead then turning out the light. When the light was off I felt her snuggle up to my fur making me smile before falling into a dreamless sleep.

**Here we go aaagain **

I woke to feel Sophie holding tightly to my fur like she was having a nightmare. So I gently nudged her awake causing her eyes to fly open. "It's OK Sophie nobody is going to hure you" I said sitting her up and rubbing her back. I looked over at my clock and saw that I had an hour before the museum opened so I asked Sophie "Hey Sophie you want to stay here with Latios and Latias, or come with me." She raised an eyebrow "Latios and Latias, I thought nobody knows where they are?" I face palmed myself for my idiocy. "They are in the back yard" I said standing up before changing in to my human form. It was just then my stomach made the biggest noise I had ever heard and that is when I realized I hadn't eaten in I don't know how long. I blushed of embaresment while Sophie giggled getting out of bed. "Wow, you must be hungry brother" She quickly slapped her hands over her mouth when she said brother but I caught it. "Well I haven't eaten in well over a week sister I said walking out of the room. When I got down stairs I smelt something that smelled like the heavens at the moment causing my stomach to growl louder. I walked in the direction of the smell and wound up in the kitchen to see Bianca cooking breakfast. She smiled and turned to me "Want some?" I shook my head not wanting to be invasive on there life but unfortunately my stomach had other plans. "I think your stomach disagrees" She chuckled causing me to blush.

"Sit down I'll get you a plate" by this time Sophie had walked sown the stairs in a pair of PJ's to big for her. "Well looks like I'll have to take you clothes shopping" Bianca said smiling at Sophie making her blush. "Just take it out of the money your grandfather pays me" I said picking up my fork and spoon while Bianca set my plate in front of me. I licked my chops at the food "Thank you Bianca" I then dug into the food and within a minute it was gone. I looked up to see the girls staring in amazement at me "Uh Bianca your eggs are going to burn." She yelped and ran back to the stove stirring the eggs. I looked at the clock on the wall and saw I had 45 minutes before the museum opened so I decided to see Latias. I left the house and went into Lorenzo's work shop opening the secret passage to the secret garden. "Latias" I yelled trying to find her before I felt a presence behind me coming towards me so I fell flat on to my belly letting it or more specifically her fly over me. "Nice try Latias, but you're not going to get the jump on me" I said standing up "Now sit I want to talk to you" I said when she appeared.

I went on and explained the situation to her and the plan to her and when I finished she smiled shyly "Yeah about that well I showed someone else the garden." I yelled "What!" I rolled my eyes "Who was it?" She smiled again "Ash that boy who tried saving me." 'Of course it had to be that idiot' I thought "Fine what ever but if he is involved he is your responsibility OK" She nodded her head vigorously. I Sighed 'I can never stay mad at her' I thought. I smiled at her "alright I need to head to work, you be careful" I said before turning in to a Pidgeot and flying off. I arrived at the museum 5 minutes before it opened. "Great what should I do untill then?" I out a finger to my chin thinking "I got it I will mess with security a little and see what I can adjust" I said as I walked to the security room.

I finished with the security room and the museum opened while I and Lorenzo lead tours through and I would break up the occasional fight but other than that nothing interesting happened. When 7:00 rolled in I left the place to Lorenzo to run since there would most likely be no more tour groups and headed home. When I arrived at Lorenzo's house I walked in to see Sophie in a pair of jeans with a Butterfree bedazzled into the hip and a pink tank tope with a white jean jacket over it. I gave a Growlithe whistle at this "Wow looks like someone has been hit by the fashion train" I said winking at her. "That looks good on you Sophie and I'm glad to see you in something besides dresses, how could you stand to wear those things?" I asked. She shook her head "I didn't want to mommy and daddy would make me." I smiled "well either way these clothes look great on you, it was a great choice and I'm guessing that you got more" She nodded her head holding up 3 bags. "How much was it?" I asked out of curiosity. "3/4's of your paycheck" Bianca responded smiling hoping to get a reaction but I just shrugged my shoulders "As long as she is happy with her clothes it's no problem with me."

I chuckled then said "I'm going to play with Latios and Latias, you want to come Sophie?" She nodded her "Yes please." I changed to an Arcanine saying "Hop on then." She sat down on my back with the help of Bianca and held on to my fur "Ready?" She nodded her head. I dashed out of the house and towards the direction of the wood shed and when I arrived I hit the secret switch with my nose opening up the passage. I trotted down the passage untill we entered the garden. "Sophie duck" I said getting down myself and as she got down we felt a wind blow over us chilling Sophie. I changed back to my normal form and picked her up holding her close to my fur trying to warm her up. "Jeez Latias, there is no need to freeze my sister to death" I complained. "Sorry" a voice said before the red and white dragons appeared in front of us. "Latias?" Sophie said looking at the dragon and psychic type. "Oh yes Sophie this is Latias, Latias this is my little sister Sophie" Latias raised an eybrow "I didn't know you had a sister" I smiled. "I don't by blood at least" Sophie giggled and snuggled up to my fur. "Sophie we should introduce you to Latios and speaking of your brother Latias where is he?" Latias gestured with her paw in the direction of a tree. I walked over there with Sophie still in my arms and slightly poked Latios with my foot "Hey dork face wake up." He moaned "What Zane?" I chuckled "I got some one for you to meet" He lifted his head off the soft grass to look at me. "Sophie this is Latios this is my little sister" He smiled at her "Hi Sophie." Just then I heard a "Hey Latias are you hear?" I saw Latios groan "Please don't tell me that is who I think it is?" I begged with him. "Okay I won't" he replied floating up and off into the direction of the secret entrance. I sighed and not thinking walked over there in my regular form Sophie still clutched in my furry arms.

When I got there that boy was standing ther with his Pikachu on his arms and two friends next to him "I thought it was pretty clear that when Latias told you to tell no one it meant no one" I said putting emphasis on no one. The boy looked shocked at me talking then held up some red device to me "Pokemon not found" It chimed causing me to roll my eyes. "I'm from another region boy your not going to find me in there, hell even if you did have the region chip" The boy gaped for a minute "Well I'll figure out what you are later, go ulta ball" Latios quickly said "Wait don't throw that ball" but it was too late. I smacked the ball away then set Sophie down before rushing up to the boy. "Let me make something very clear to you right now, If you try to stick me in one of those one more time, let's just say you won't be a father ever" I then stepped back "Got me." He nodded his head clearly scared, I smiled "Good." I picked Sophie up "Since your busy Latias and Latios, me and Sophie will head back to Lorenzo's house" I then walked of towards the direction of the entrance leading to the wood shed.

This same pattern went on for a week and a half in which a Rattata had told me that the two women had figured out the entrance to the secret garden and were planning on going in tommorow so I would have to get ready. I told everybody the information and I changed the plan a bit so the kid name Ash could help at Latias' request. "Okay are we ready?" I said into my bluetooth. I heard 7 different yes' and smiled as I jumped the buildings following the women that we know as Annie and Oakley. They got to the entrance and smiled "Too easy" Annie said walking right through it followed by Oakley. "Alright guys they have entered the garden" I said in to the ear piece. I quickly went in to the wall and hid in the shadows to watch the events unfold. The to thieves walked up and took the Soul Dew out of its pond frowning "Where are Latios and Latias" Oakley asked. All of the sudden Ash jumped out of the bush "Give us back the Soul Dew" he growled. I wanted to rip his F'ing head off right there he just ruined the plan as a whole. "No, Espeon psybeam" Espeon sent a colorful beam at Ash making him fly back towards the fountain and almost bust his head but Latias revealed herself and saved him. All of the sudden Oakley fired a net at Latias entangling her up in it "Got you now Latias." Ash stood there dumb founded as they dragged away Latias with a Ariados through the wall. I jumped out of the shadows and backhanded him making him fly "Ow! What the hell?" I picked him up by his shirt "If there is one scratch on her when I save her there will be nothing left of you" I then threw him down and ran through the wall.

I saw Latios attacking them with all his might but they shot another net at him "Double score" Annie chuckled. With that they dragged both of the Legendaries off as I scaled the roofs waiting for the right moment to attack but none came. We finally arrived at the museum and they kicked open the door causing my new security system to activate while a bunch of fire and water flew at them but they managed to dodge all of it with ease. "Dammit" I growled, they approached the defense mechanism and went to set Latias on the pad but the two girls and the Ariados went flying back. I smirked 'So the spell did work' I thought Walking into the building startling the two women. "What do you want, wait that's the Zoroark experiment that has been missing" Oakley quickly fired a net at me but i slashed right through it snarling "I want my friends back."

I rushed forward but before I could reach far Annie raised the Soul Dew "Take another step and I destroy it." I stopped and started thinking of a plan "Now why can't we get to the machine" Oakley asked. "A spell" I smiled smugly "Can't you remove it?" Annie asked. I shook my head "This spell is more like a curse it cannot be lifted." Oakley huffed "Dammit" She then kicked Latias' unconscious body. That was the final straw I felt my eyes glow blood red and my Aura change from black to red and before either could respond I rushed forward and delivered a strong uppercut to Oakley's jaw making her fly back but before I could turn to Annie I heard a smashing sound and looked at the ground to see the Soul Dew in pieces. "You bitch" I sent her flying with a round house my claws digging in to her flesh. I walked up to Latios and Latias and gently nudged them awake "What happened?" Latias asked. I sighed "The Soul Dew is broken" I looked down in shame but Latios put an arm around me and said "I'm sure you tried your best to protect it." But Latias response wasn't as nice "You got the Soul Dew broken, you dick" coming from her that hurt more than anything so I hung my head even lower. Just then I heard water moving and I rushed outside to see the water in the canals moving back out to the ocean. "Zane" I heard Sophie scream she ran up to me "What's going on" she asked worried. "Nothing I just need to fix something I broke I said walking down the side walk toward where the water went. I saw a wave about a mile high charging towards the city and knew what I had to do. "Zane don't do it" Sophie warned tears forming in her eyes. "I have to" I resonded pulling the hair out of her eyes "This way I can fix what I did I need to do this." She shook her head tears rolling down her cheeks "I don't care, you're my brother and I need you." I smiled softly at her "Your being selfish over me Sophie." She shook her head again "I don't care if I'm being selfish I need you." I kissed her forehead "Like I promised I will always be watching over you" I then back flipped off the sidewalk on to the once known as streets. With that I ran at full speed on all fours, I could feel the aura of darkness start to grow around me as I got closer to the giant wave. I finally reached the speed of sound and by then my aura was completely surrounding me in darkness. I hit the wave at full force causing shocks but nothing else. I continued to put more force in to it like my life depended on it untill the wave slowly softened and shrunk and when it got back to normal sea level I felt a darkness wash over me before I passed out. When I awoke it looked like I was seeing the world at a 360 degree angle except surounded by water I then knew I was in a soul dew

**This isn't meant to be an actual story it was just a summarization for the bigger story to come soon till next time**


End file.
